They Fell
by catwjl
Summary: AU when the staircase fell in Moria Aragorn and Frodo did not land in the midst of the fellowship
1. They Fell Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
With relief Frodo watched Legolas at last pull Gimli to safety feeling a small spurt of laughter at the dwarf's complaints about the abuse to his beard. He heard a loud cracking a moment before he felt himself half thrown-half pushed up several steps. Falling hard he landed on his butt, watching with horror as the piece of staircase he had been standing on broke off. He gasped, unable to move as he saw Aragorn fall, only his hands managing to grab onto the last stone step. It took a few anxious moments for the ranger to pull himself up, still holding his sword and bow Frodo noted with amazement. The ranger had no more than pulled himself to his feet when Frodo heard another ominous crack behind him. Looking back he saw a large rock slice through the staircase several feet above them. Fearfully he glanced up at Aragorn as the small piece of free standing staircase began to sway. The ranger was scanning the area for a way out. Frodo shifted his eyes to those safely on the other side of the gap. He could see the worry and fear. The gap was too large to jump and too wide for Aragorn to safely toss him. The ringbearer had no doubts that if it were possible Aragorn would send him to safety even if he could not follow himself. A familiar hand grabbed his backpack.  
  
"Lean forward."  
  
Frodo did not hesitate to obey the command. He could feel the sway and hear the slight tap tapping of Aragorn's bow as he used it for balance. The stairwell started to slide forward, bridging the gap. Loud thuds behind him caused him to glance over his shoulder as the stairwell started to move backward. Several orcs were on the staircase, running toward them while others simply stood on the edge.  
  
"Hold on!" Strider yelled at him as he began firing arrow after arrow.  
  
Frodo grabbed the ranger's waist tightly, pressing himself as close as possible as Legolas' arrows just missed them as he joined Aragorn in the defense.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn slung his bow to his back and crouched beside him. "Grab on to my back. Do not let go, no matter what. I will need my hands."  
  
Not questioning Frodo did as ordered, wrapping his arms around Strider's neck and his legs around his waist. The ranger spared a quick glance at their companions before shifting forward suddenly, throwing their combined weight and that of most of the orcs to one side of the staircase. As it started to collapse in that direction he jumped backward, landing on the side of the staircase and crouching down. Frodo buried his head in Strider's neck as he felt every muscle in the ranger's body coil as they fell faster and faster. He closed his eyes as the wind whistled past them. They were falling. 


	2. They Fell1

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"NO!" Sam screamed as he watched the piece of staircase Frodo and Strider were stranded on collapse into the depths of Moria. "NO! NO! NO!"  
  
None of the fellowship moved as Sam cried out his denial, all watched in stunned disbelief as ringbearer and ranger fell away from them. They were completely oblivious to the threat the bow wielding orcs still posed until an arrow hit Legolas in the shoulder and another caught in Gimli's pack. "We must go!" Gandalf ordered, physically nudging the elf down the stairs and pushing the hobbits after him. He spared a quick glance at the piece of staircase he could barely see, in his mind's eye he saw Aragorns mouthed 'run' as the stairwell fell. He could no longer tell if their were figures upon it. The wizard looked up at the balrog that was getting closer. He did not know who it would pursue but knew he had to buy Aragorn and Frodo time if they survived the fall. And he had seen Aragorn in a poised crouch not frozen denial as they fell. Making sure the others were well on their way he closed his eyes and spoke a small spell. A flame of light shot from his staff and hit the balrog. Turning he fled.  
  
His mind replaying the image of Frodo falling Sam was not even aware of how narrow the bridge they were crossing was until he almost fell over the edge, only Boromir's quick grab saved him. A part of the gardener wished the man from Gondor had not. At least then he could have followed Frodo into the depths. On the opposite side of the bridge he stopped to watch as Gandalf confronted the balrog. He could not look away as the balrog fell and its whip coiled up to wrap around Gandalf's ankle. Somehow thought the wizard managed to free himself before the noose tightened enough to pull him over the edge. Fleeing over the bridge he again had to push the fellowship into moving. Once outside they collapsed where they were staring in stunned disbelief back at the mines. None felt the joy or relief they expected to at last be free of the dark of Moria. Their thoughts were for their two missing members. "He can't be gone," Sam protested softly.  
  
Gandalf was surveying the area. "We must go. The orcs will not stop just because we are free of the mines. At nightfall they will come after us. We must reach the safety of Lothlorien."  
  
Making no move to get up Sam shook his head. "I will wait here."  
  
"I too," Legolas agreed, barely glancing at Boromir as he tied a makeshift bandage around his upper arm where the arrow had been mostly blocked by his quiver.  
  
Shooting the elven prince a quick glance Gandalf crouched down in front of Sam. "Frodo would not want you to stay. He would want you to live. Besides, if he and Aragorn do escape the mines I doubt this will be the path they will take. Aragorn has been in Moria before and has more experience within it than me."  
  
"Then why did he not lead us?" Pippin asked, wiping his eyes.  
  
Gandalf rose. "He did not take a direct route through. He was driven within and had to sneak out." The wizard turned to Legolas. "You can not remain either. You need to have that shoulder tended."  
  
"I will return to my home," Boromir stated. "I do not wish to meet the witch of the golden wood."  
  
Closing his eyes in utter frustration at the stubbornness of the fellowship Gandalf turned to face the human. "It is too dangerous to separate at this point. It will not take long for word of our actions to become known. In the safety of Lothlorien we can decide our next path and start in some secrecy. Follow me." As he led them off he could feel the reluctance and rebellion behind him. They did not want to abandon ringbearer and ranger any more than he did. "Good luck," the maiar whispered under his breath, sending his prayer to those still trapped within the darkness. His led the fellowship, minus two, to the relative safety of the Golden Wood.  
  
Frodo closed his eyes and clung even more tightly to Aragorn as they fell. The ranger was crouched down on the stairwell, somehow managing to maintain his balance. He buried his head in the ranger's shoulder as he heard the orcs who had been on the staircase with them screaming as they were dropped into the endless darkness. Suddenly the hobbit felt Strider tensed every muscle in his body and a moment later they were airborne. Frodo bit his lip to muffle his scream of terror at the sensation of freefall and if possible wrapped himself even tighter around Aragorn. A hard impact almost jarred his hold loose, but he had been told to hang on and hang on he would. He felt cold stone along his side as Aragorn rolled to his side, breathing heavily. "You may let go. We are down."  
  
Reluctantly Frodo did so, glancing around. They were on a fairly large ledge that had an opening into the mines. There was just enough light reflecting from the still lit forges for him to see Aragorn laying next to him. The ranger was struggling to catch his breath. "Aragorn?"  
  
After another moment he pushed himself to a sitting position, glancing back up. "I am fine." He pushed himself to his feet and extended a hand to assist Frodo up. When he stepped forward he winced a little.  
  
"Strider?"  
  
Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Aragorn met the concerned hobbit's eyes. "I just landed wrong on my ankle and twisted it slightly. We need to keep moving."  
  
As he followed just behind the ranger Frodo asked. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I have a rough idea and I know the general direction we need to go to get out, but it will not be an easy journey. Look at sting."  
  
Not really wanting to Frodo pulled the elven sword slightly out of its sheath. It was glowing dimly. "Strider?"  
  
"It is dim," he replied without looking back. "This entire area is infested with orcs, and some other great evil that I feel but that I have not seen. When we lose the light of the forges we will use sting as our light. But we have to keep moving. It is our only chance."  
  
For an endless eternity Frodo followed Aragorn through the twists and turns of Moria. More often than he liked he found himself pulled into an alcove or pressed to the ground as stomping footsteps approached much too close for comfort. When they moved out again he would unsheathe sting about two inches. The sense of evil filled him, pressing down on him heavier and heavier. The ring also seemed to be pulling at his neck. In the dim light he could see the strain on Aragorn's face growing tighter. If they did not get out soon he feared he would scream. Neither dared to speak, the evil was too omnipresent and the orcs too many. Frodo did not want to know what else was down here besides orcs. By unspoken agreement they did not stop. The urgency to escape Moria was growing every minute.  
  
With relief Legolas spied the woods of Lothlorien. Night was falling and he could feel the evil of the orcs pursuing them.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien, we greet you," Gandalf called out. "Come out and escort us to the Lady Galadriel, I need to speak with her urgently."  
  
Legolas would have laughed at Gandalf's treating of the very aware of his position march warden as a small child if his heart had not been so heavy. He could not believe Aragorn was gone. No, he would not believe it, not until he had proof. The Dunedain had survived to much when all despaired of his loss for the elf prince to easily believe he was gone. And if he was gone so was the ringbearer and the One Ring was left in the evil pits of Moria. That was unacceptable.  
  
Stepping from the concealment of the trees Haldir looked over the motley group. "I do not sense the evil I was expecting."  
  
Gandalf did not bother to reply but started walking deeper into the woods, the rest of the fellowship following.  
  
After a stunned moment Haldir hurried to catch up. "The dwarf must be blindfolded."  
  
"No," the wizard replied before Gimli even had time to muster the breath to bluster. "And we do not stop until we reach Caras Galadorn."  
  
As they walked Legolas tried to feel the comfort of the wonderful mallorn trees surrounding him, but his heart was too heavy. His thoughts kept travelling back to Moria and the image of his friend surrounded in darkness, vainly trying to escape. When they finally faced the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood he noticed her beauty, but it did not clear his mind. When she turned her attention to him his breath caught. He had heard that she could read the desires of your deepest heart but had never faced it before. He swallowed hard.  
  
'Do not despair,' she spoke silently to him. 'I sense that they yet live. But it is a long and dark road they will travel.'  
  
His eyes remained locked on hers overriding the desire to look away from that all knowing gaze. 'I would travel it with him,' he replied.  
  
The Lady nodded her eyes going to Sam at his side. He had not even noticed that he had stayed by the hobbits side since Moria. Their heart pain was the same and found comfort in each other that they had not consciously realized. After a moment the hobbit's hand slid into his as he lifted his head.  
  
Galadriel smiled. 'They will need you both before the end.' Turning away she spoke aloud. "You are tired. We have places you may rest and refresh yourselves." She bowed and left with Celeborn and Gandalf.  
  
Boromir watched them go. "What do we do now? If the quest is finished or our aid no longer needed I must return to my city."  
  
Merry was watching the door that the two elves and wizard had disappeared through. "We wait for Gandalf to come back." He looked at the others, his eyes older than a hobbit's should be. "Only when we have all the facts can we make the right choices for the good of Middle-earth. We may have lost Frodo and Strider, but Sauron still seeks his ring." The others staring in awe at him he followed Haldir to the ground level tents that had been set up for them. After a moment the others followed.  
Frodo breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground as they finally escaped Moria through a nearly hidden door. He looked at Aragorn, collapsed next to him with his eyes closed as his breathing raced in a way Frodo had never seen it before. "How did you know?"  
  
The ranger did not open his eyes. "Years ago servants of Sauron chased me into Moria. I tracked alone through the depths." Opening his eyes he met Frodo's. "I think I was in their for more than a week, always running, most of the time blind. I actually faced very little, but the evil," he shuddered.  
  
Nervously Frodo fiddled with his coat pocket. The ring's siren call seemed stronger now. It had enjoyed the darkness of Moria and was disappointed they were free. It was night though and he knew they had to move. They had been lucky and avoided any confrontations, but it was better not to take chances. He looked up at Aragorn. He had recovered himself and was looking around alertly. Unwittingly Frodo's hand went to the chain that held the ring around his neck. Aragorn turned to look at him curiously as he slowly lifted it over his head and extended his open palm, ring glinting softly to the ranger. "Would you take the ring?" For long moments that seemed to last for years the ranger stared at the ring as though hypnotized. Then he closed his eyes and with a slight shake of his head closed the hobbit's fingers over the ring. "No."  
  
That simple word lifted a weight Frodo had not known he was carrying. "I know what will happen if the others continue to accompany me. One by one they will fall to the ring. They will have gone to Lothlorien, we need to choose another path to Mordor."  
  
For a moment Aragorn was silent. "I wish we could, but we have almost no provisions. For this trek we are not going to want to waste time hunting and gathering. The others do not have to know we have reached safety until we are gone. We will stay only long enough for a good night's rest and for necessary provisions to be made ready."  
  
Frodo nodded reluctantly. "Then let's hurry."  
Legolas woke suddenly. Aragorn was near. Somehow he knew the ranger had reached Lothlorien but was now moving away. Quickly he shook Sam awake and followed his instincts to the river. There he was not surprised to find Celeborn and Galadriel. "Where are they?" he demanded, in his anxiousness forgetting to give the Lord and Lady their due courtesy.  
  
They did not take offense as Galadriel turned to him. "They passed through during the night. They left messages that they were fine and that they would see the ring to Mount Doom."  
  
"Not without me!" Sam announced. "Frodo will not go without me."  
  
Celeborn looked at him gently. "They have already left."  
  
"Then we will follow," Legolas announced.  
  
Celeborn turned his saddened eyes to them. "How will you find them?"  
  
Legolas lifted his chin as Sam took his hand. "We will."  
  
At that moment several elves appeared through the tree line carrying a small boat and several satchels. With a sad smile Galadriel draped a cloak about each of them. "Our elven cloaks, may they hide you at need." She also handed Legolas a bow of the Galadhrim. To Sam she gave a coil of rope. "Go with all speed. You will be needed."  
  
With a last nod Legolas leaped lightly in the boat and assisted Sam in. As the hobbit clung fearfully to the sides he set off. They would catch up with Aragorn and Frodo.  
A/N It will be about a week and a half before I can update. I am going out of town and will have no access to a computer. Hope you enjoyed. 


	3. They Fell2

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Frodo huddled into his elven cloak desperately trying to rid himself of the images he had seen in Galadriel's mirror. They had haunted him since leaving Lothlorien two days ago. All of Middle-earth under a shadow, the shire burnt up and destroyed, his friend's dead or imprisoned. All these would happen if he failed. He felt very lost and alone. Not for the first time he was glad he was travelling with Aragorn. The ranger was allowing him to come to terms with this on his own, although Frodo did not doubt if asked or if this state went on for to long, Strider would ask him about it. But for now he respected Frodo's desire to deal with it by himself without taking offense. He was deep in his own thoughts and seemed content to be. The silence between them was comfortable and, in a strange way, comforting.  
  
The contented silence lasted for almost a week. At night they set up camp with little discussion and by the third night that was not even necessary. Aragorn woke him to leave just as the sun began to rise and did not stop until the sun was fully set and night had limited vision almost completely. The moon and stars were not bright enough to guide them.  
  
On the seventh day it was Aragorn who broke their silence. "We need to talk," he said, coming over to sit beside Frodo. "Tomorrow we will reach the Emyn Muil and our jouney will grow more arduous and dangerous."  
  
"I trust you to guide us safely," Frodo stated, no doubt in his voice.  
  
The ranger smiled softly at the vote of confidence. "And I am more grateful for that then you can possibly know, but we still have to talk." He looked into their small fire. "I do not think we will meet many of the enemy during the first two legs of our journy through Mordor." Looking back he caught Frodo's eyes. "The Emyn Muil is a labrynth. I know a path through but few orcs or others travel that one. One can be lost there forever," his eyes held a haunted knowledge. "After that we must travel through the dead marshed, the Battlefield of Dagoloth, where Sauron was defeated at the end of the second age."  
  
Frodo swallowed hard, trying to disappear into his cloak. He had known this time would come, but had dreaded it. Swallowing hard he forced himself to straighten. "What do I need to know?" Much as he hated and dreaded the idea he was going to have to start taking part in the decision- making. Like it or not he was the ringbearer.  
  
For a moment Aragorn was silent. "First we have to be completely honest with each other."  
  
Frodo's eyes shot up to meet his. "Does the ring still call to you?" he made himself ask. The thought had caused a back of the mind fear that he had refused to aknowledge, even to himself.  
  
After a moment Aragorn dropped to a sitting position on the ground, which put him eye level with Frodo still perched on the log. "Yes, but it is not tempting." His gaze drifted back to the fire. "I met its challenge already and denied it. Unless something drastic happens I am in no danger from it." He looked back at Frodo. "I am more concerned about what will happen when we get beyond the dead marshes. I do not know if the black gate is a reasonable entrance point, at least not for both of us."  
  
His eyes widening with a dreadful guess Frodo shook his head violently. "No! I will not let you sacrifice yourself for me. Sauron will kill you!"  
  
Not backing down Aragorn laid a hand on Frodo's shaking shoulder. "It is not your choice to make. It is also not my first option. But the important thing is that the ring be destroyed. I know there must be another way into Mordor, but I do not know where it is. I also do not know how strong the ring will affect either of us. We must keep all our options open. I am telling you this now so we can think about our options and contingency plans."  
  
Afraid to read Aragorn's face as he admitted softly. "I can not do this alone. I am going to need your help." Looking up he met Aragorn's eyes, not bothering to hide his tears. "I trust you to see me through this."  
  
Swallowing hard Aragorn squeezed his shoulder. "I will not fail you, but I do not think we will be alone for long."  
  
Eyes widening Frodo looked fearfully at the river. "Who?"  
  
"Relax. Sam and Legolas pursue us."  
  
Wildly Frodo shook his head. "No! I do not want to take anyone else with me on this death trip. Sam needs to return to the Shire safe and whole. We must leave."  
  
Aragorn's hand on his shoulder held him still when he tried to leap up. "No. If they catch us, they catch us. I am fairly sure I can hide our trail from Legolas when we reach the Emyn Muil, but that does not guaruntee that they will not catch us somehow."  
  
Wearily slumping down Frodo slowly nodded. "I know." His eyes again met Aragorn's. "I just do not want to pull any more into this than I have to."  
  
"We all make our own choices," Aragorn reminded him. "For good or ill, we are where we choose to be."  
Standing next to Legolas Sam stared miserably into the woods that lined the edge of the Anduin River. In the distance he could hear Rauros Falls. They were too late. All that remained to tell the two determined followers that Frodo and Aragorn had been here the faint track the hull of their elven boat had made. "Can you follow them?" he asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Possibly. At least through these woods. When they reach the Emyn Muil though I do not know."  
  
"Does it matter what path we take, as long as we reach them before they reach Mordor?"  
  
Glancing down at him Legolas shook his head. "Yes. The Emyn Muil is like a maze, or so Aragorn and others who have travelled it had told me. If you do not know the way it is easy to become lost for days, weeks, or even months."  
  
Wearily Sam slumped to the ground. "Then what do we do?"  
  
Legolas was silent for several moments. When Sam looked up at him he was surprised to see that the elf was not looking into the woods, but rather back at the Anduin, the way they had come. "We go to bed," he announced.  
  
Sam looked at him in puzzlement. "Won't they get farther away?"  
  
"We can pursue them better in the morning." Bending down to spread out his bedroll he whispered in Sam's ear. "Gollum is pursuing them as well. If we can catch him he can lead us to Aragorn and Frodo."  
  
Not quite sure of this plan Sam never the less set up his own bedding and reluctantly lay down. At least he did not have to get back on that boat. It took the strongest effort on Sam's part to keep his eyes closed and his breathing even in feigned sleep. He was petrified. More and more the gardener was coming to the conclusion that adventuring was not for him. If they got out of this he would never voluntarily leave the shire again. The sounds of a struggle to his left caused him to roll over and sit up fast, one hand grabbing for his sword. Legolas and a small bent creature he guessed was Gollum were rolling around. He rose, wanting to help, but feared he would only get in the way. After what felt like forever Legolas had the evil creature pinned. Sam quickly handed him the elven rope that he had retrieved when he realized he could not help Legolas any other way.  
  
As soon as he was bound the creature started caterwauling something awful. Legolas quickly tore a strip from his spare shirt and stuffed in Gollum's mouth as a gag. "You," he announced, "are going to help us."  
Slowly waking up Frodo immediately looked about for Aragorn. He was positioned just under an overhang near the top of the last ridge they had crossed. The ranger's eyes were scanning the way behind them he knew without even looking closer. "They follow, right?"  
  
Aragorn only nodded. Turning he descended to stand beside Frodo. "Do you want to wait for them to catch up?"  
  
Closing his eyes Frodo thought about it. He did not want to drag Sam to Mordor. But he is coming whether you want him to or not, he argued with himself. Slowly he rose and backed his bedding, still arguing internally with himself. Desperately he wanted to ask the ranger's opinion, but knew this was a decision he had to make himself. "No," he spoke after several moments. "If they catch up with us, we will handle it then. Can we move faster? Leave less of a trail?"  
  
"Faster, yes, although we do not want to expend too much energy too soon. It is a long way to Mordor." He looked back the way they had come from. "As for tracks, we are not really leaving any. They must have a guide."  
  
Frodo spun to face the ranger, shocked. "A guide." But gradually the answer came to him. "Gollum."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "That would be my guess." Reaching down he settled his travel pack. "If we want to gain some ground we had better get moving."  
  
Saying nothing Frodo grabbed his own pack and slung it too his back. "Lets go."  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay, this story is not writing easily. I am going to try to update at least once a week, but it may be a bit longer, at least until this story hits its stride. Once I get past the dead marshes the story should pick up and flow smoother. Only one or possibly two more chapters to reach that point. I hope you enjoy and any comments or opinions would be greatly appreciated. I am not sure how this fic is going. Unfortunately I am an awful judge of my own writing. Thanks for reading. 


	4. They Fell3

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Are they still gaining?"  
  
Aragorn glanced back at Frodo as he stood on top of a hill, looking back the way they had come. He could not see anything, but he still felt something. "Yes. They are determined to catch us."  
  
Wearily Frodo slumped down on a rock. "How?" he asked plaintively. "We are leaving no tracks and we are moving from sun-up to sun-down."  
  
Sitting down beside the dejected hobbit Aragorn handed him a piece of lembas. "Elves do not need to rest as much as humans or hobbits, and Gollum is nearly tireless. As for Sam, all he cares about is you and I doubt he will even feel his own fatigue. If it is too strong he is not proud like Gimli, and will not object to Legolas carrying him." He looked out to the way they had to travel. "We are almost to the dead marshes."  
  
Frodo looked up at him. "I know what you are going to say, and the answer is no. It is bad enough I am dragging you on this journey, I will not risk any others."  
  
Not liking the defeated air surrounding Frodo Aragorn tilted his head up so their eyes could meet. "You are dragging me nowhere. This is my choice, remember? Your burden is heavy enough without adding to it. You are responsible for no one's actions except your own." Knowing the ring-bearer was not going to like the next topic of conversation he looked back off toward the dead marshes. "The ring grows heavier, does it not?"  
  
He could feel Frodo stiffened, before he again slumped down. "The closer we move to Mordor, the more it presses upon me." He gazed up at the ranger, needing reassurance. "Does it call to you?"  
  
Again looking down to meet Frodo's eyes Aragorn nodded. "Yes, but I am not tempted to take it. I faced its strongest temptation and turned away. It may whisper all it wants to me, but it no longer has any power over me. I do not need to the ring to accomplish my goals, it will only hinder me."  
  
Frodo looked down. "I'm glad. We had better get moving."  
  
****************  
  
Wearily Sam trudged along behind Legolas. He focused only on putting one foot in front of the other. He did not worry about anything else. Legolas would sense and warn them of danger. The gardener forced his burning eyes to remain open. The ground was too uneven for him to safely walk with his eyes closed, even if Legolas would never allow him to fall. They had rested for no more than a four hours a night since reaching the emyn muil. At least they were gaining ground, or so Legolas told him. And Sam believed him. It would not be long before Legolas would again need to carry him. He would not be able to stay on his feet much longer. But he hated to do that. He still did not trust their reluctant guide. Gollum stayed with them out of fear of Legolas and the burning desire to find the ring-bearer. Sam did not know what Legolas had threatened, or bribed, the wretched creature with to make him accompany and lead them and did not want to know. It was enough that he was. Although Sam would rather not have his help, Legolas did not know the way and Aragorn was being careful to leave no tracks. The air felt different. Coming out of his haze Sam looked up to see that they were on the edge of the emyn muil. In front of them lay an endless swamp. The hobbit shuddered. The midgewater marshes had been bad enough, he did not want to go through another swamp. But he did not say anything. If this was the way Frodo and Aragorn had traveled, it was the way they too must go.  
  
"We will rest here for a bit," Legolas announced.  
  
Too weary to argue Sam just dropped to the ground while Gollum moved a little ways ahead. While he did not want to stop Sam had decided early in the journey to simply follow Legolas' lead. "Are we getting any closer?" he asked. Even though Legolas had assured him they were earlier he needed to hear it again.  
  
Looking down at his collapsed companion Legolas smiled in awe at his dedication. Sam had not complained about lack of food or sleep once, doggedly following Legolas without question. "Yes." Lightly he laid a reassuring hand on Sam' shoulder. "We will find them."  
  
His eyes looking out over the dead marshes Sam nodded. His gaze moved to Gollum, restlessly talking to himself about ten feet away. "You trust him."  
  
"No," Legolas answered immediately. "There is nothing left to him but desire for the ring. He is a hopeless wretched thing and nothing he did during his imprisonment in Mirkwood changed that opinion. He will guide us as long as it gets him close to the Ring."  
  
"And when we do catch them?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I made no promises other than that we would catch them and he would get close to the one who carries the ring. Aragorn will not be surprised that we caught up and has most likely guessed that Gollum is with us. Otherwise we would not have made such good time."  
  
Turning his eyes up to Legolas he asked, "what do you think they will do when we catch them?"  
  
With a sigh Legolas gracefully dropped down beside him. "I do not know. I think Aragorn will be glad of the company. But it will not be his decision."  
  
Sam nodded. "Frodo will not want us. He does not want to take anyone else with him to Mount Doom. Do you really think Frodo is the one making the decision?"  
  
"Yes." Seeing the hobbit's puzzled expression he went on. "Aragorn knows that we follow by our own choice. He was only twenty when he left the safety of Rivendell to find his people. The rangers accepted him as their chieftain immediately and due to the death of the man that had been leading them since his father's death Aragorn was thrust into the position as commander within a month. The rangers of the north have thankless lives. Their time is spent protecting people who scorn them and leaving their own families unguarded. It is a life that must be chosen willingly. Aragorn feels guilt when any die under his command, but he knows they chose that life freely and he will not belittle their decision by taking blame that is not his."  
  
"Frodo will not think that way. He will blame himself."  
  
For a moment Legolas was silent. "Okay, do you want to go back?"  
  
"No," he responded immediately.  
  
Suddenly Legolas dropped to the ground and pulled Sam down beside him. A moment later Gollum dropped down beside them, cowering pitifully. Waves of cold and dread washed through the hobbit. Forcing himself to look up he saw something, something completely unnatural and horrifying flying across the sky. "Dark riders?" he questioned fearfully, although he already knew the answer.  
  
Legolas nodded. "They search for the ring."  
  
In horrified silence they watched the three nightmares circle before flying into the distance. "Evil, evil," Gollum muttered. "They seeks the precious. We must go. Guard the precious. He must not gets it." Rising he scampered away.  
  
Exchanging a quick glance Legolas and Sam hurriedly followed.  
  
**************  
  
With a shudder of dread and disgust Frodo stared hopelessly at the gigantic closed black gates. He could see no way in there. "What now?" he asked Aragorn, crouched beside him.  
  
The ranger did not reply immediately, looking into the distance. A moment later Frodo heard what had distracted the ranger. Loud, marching steps. Looking to the right of the gate he saw a troop of three hundred men approaching the gates in armored formation. A horn sounded from the fortress and the gate slowly started to open.  
  
"Easterlings," Aragorn whispered next to his ear. "Sauron is gathering his army."  
  
Sliding down farther to lean against the boulder that concealed them Frodo looked desperately up at Aragorn. "We can not get in that way, can we?"  
  
The rangers eyes were still evaluating the black gate. Once the easterlings were all within and the gate closed he sank down beside the hobbit. "Not easily, and not without great risk."  
  
"How?" Frodo could see no way.  
  
Aragorn was silent for a few moments before answering. "If Sauron is gathering all forces to him it will not be long before the Haradrim arrive. I know how to fit in with them, we could find a way to conceal or explain your feet you could pass for my son with some modifications. Or," here he hesitated a moment, glancing back at the gate. "How are you holding up with the ring?'  
  
Caught completely off-guard by the question Frodo looked up into his guardian's eyes, and was captured, unable to look away. It felt as though the ranger could see into his soul. "Okay, why?"  
  
"When I captured Gollum he was far from the black gates, but I got the impression he had not been long away from Mordor. We could try to find the way he took, my guess is it would be a secret way, known to few. I am sure I can find it, but it may take a little while." The grey eyes turned even more intense. "Can you resist the ring?"  
  
Swallowing hard Frodo looked back at the black gates. The ring was growing stronger in his mind and heavier on his chest. All he wanted to do was get rid of it and go home. No, he wanted to keep the ring, it had come to him. Closing his eyes he curled up into a tight ball, sobbing softly as he fought with himself and desires he had never known he had. A comforting and supportive hand settled on his shoulder. With a deep shuddering breath Frodo slowly forced himself to sit up. Looking into Aragorn's eyes he saw no disappointment or loathing, only concern and friendship. "Stay by me."  
  
"As long as you will have me."  
  
Slowly Frodo nodded. "Then I can last." His gaze drifted back to the gates for a moment. "At least for a while." Determinedly he rose. "Lets go."  
  
***************  
  
"Are we sure this isn't a trick?" Sam demanded as he trudged along behind Legolas and Gollum. They had been travelling on this new course, away from the black gate for nearly half a day now. "How do we know he is not leading us away from them to trick us?"  
  
"Bad mans and thiefs baggins goes this way," Gollum hissed. "Seeks, secret paths they do."  
  
Legolas increased his pace so he was walking beside the wretched creature. "What secret path?"  
  
Gollum hissed at him. "Mine, Darkses, long tunnel. Mine!"  
  
Falling back Legolas met Sam's eyes. "Aragorn said he thought he caught Gollum leaving Mordor, if that is true I doubt it was by the black gate. The ranger in Aragorn has a better than average shot of finding this path."  
  
Sam shrugged, settling his pack more comfortably. "Then we must follow. And since Gollum knows where he is going and Strider does not we have a better chance of catching them." Not waiting for the elf's answer the hobbit hurried to catch up with their reluctant guide. Soon they would catch up with Frodo and all would be right. 


	5. They Fell4

A/N: Sorry about the delay but this story is still not coming easily.  
  
****************************  
  
Enraptured Frodo stared at the golden circlet resting in his palm. Lightly he caressed it, it was calling to him. It wanted him: wanted him to claim it. It wanted him!  
  
"Frodo. Frodo!"  
  
Aragorn's voice jerked him back to reality. Dropping the ring he glared up at the ranger. "It is mine! You can't have it!"  
  
The ranger sat back down across from him. He looked into Frodo's eyes, carefully not even glancing at the hand clinging tightly to the ring. "I do not want it."  
  
For a few more moments Frodo eyes him suspicously before slowly relaxing. After a moment his body almost sagged in relief. "I am losing the battle, aren't I?  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Yes and no. The longer you carry it and the closer we get to Sauron the stronger the pull of the ring is going to become.  
  
Pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them Frodo sighed. "I do not know if I can do this."  
  
Sliding the chain back inside the hobbit's shirt Aragorn laid a reasurring hand on his shoulder. "I will help you in any way I can. I am here for you, not the ring."  
  
Slowly releasing a deep breath Frodo nodded. "I do know that, but sometimes I find myself forgetting." He turned his eyes back the way they had come. "Do they still follow?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, rising to scan the distance. "They will not give up. I can keep us ahead of them, most likely, while we move through Ithilien." His gaze caught Frodo's. "Once we start actually seeking the path," he shrugged. "I can find it, but I do not know precisely where the entrance is. It is likely they will catch us then."  
  
Unable to keep his mind focused on the ranger's words Frod found his attention drifting bac to the ring. "Tell me about Gondor," he all but begged. Anything to get his mind free.  
  
Glancing at him Aragorn resettled next to him. "It is different from the northern lands-"  
  
Forcing his full concentration on the ranger's soothing voice and wonderful storytelling Frodo managed to push the siren call of the ring to the back of his mind, almost unnoticeable.  
  
******************************  
  
Exhausted but unable to sleep Sam paced restlessly in front of Legolas. The elf was seated, staring off into the distnace, appearing completely relaxed. Gollum was muttering to himself behind some nearby rocks, but Sam was ignoring the nearly constant litany about his precious, the thief Baggins and the nasty mans. "When will we catch them?" The gardener did not know why he was so upset and it was bothering him greatly.  
  
Legolas looked up at him. "I do not know. Aragorn knows this area. We are in the outer borders of Gondor. He spent almost fifteen years as a captain here. Until they begin searching for the path, which has to be beyond Ithilien, they will be able to move quickly. But we will catch them before they enter Mordor. You should rest now. We will have to move quickly and carefully. We do not want to be taken by a Gondorian patrol."  
  
Reluctantly Sam settled beside him. "I know, but for some reason I can not rest."  
  
Not answering with words Legolas softly sang in elvish and Sam soon felt his eyes drifting closed. Once the hobbit was asleep Legolas rose to look off in the direction they were travelling. A quick glance showed him Gollum was settled for the night. For some reason he trusted the creature to lead them to Aragorn and Frodo. It made no sense, but years of battling the Dark Lord's forces had taught him to trust his senses. They would catch Aragorn and Frodo, they just had to be careful not to be caught by Gondor's soldiers. Their friends would need them before this was over. He knew it. "We come only to help," he silently whispered to the friend he knew could not hear. "Hold on and we will be there." Allowing his mind to roam free Legolas sank back down next to Sam. He needed his rest. Both he and Sam needed to be fully rested when they caught the ringbearer and his guide.  
  
*************************  
  
Faramir, second son of the steward of Gondor and chief of the rangers scanned the horizon. Something was coming. The feeling had been growing stronger over the last week. He wished he knew what was causing this growing feeling of dread. "Double the patrols and tell the men to be extra careful," he ordered.  
  
"Careful of what?" his second in command, Caralin asked. "You have been jumpy for weeks now."  
  
"I do not know," Faramir answered, his eyes still scanning the horizon. "I simply know that something is coming and we must be ready. Nothing must slip past us." 


End file.
